Whispering Stars (Part 1 of 3)
by The Archfox
Summary: A dinner date with Satone and Lanii. Use your imagination


The dark blue sky was sprinkled with the stars, and the moonlight had leaked through the ivory curtains in the living room. Lanii was excited about the dinner date she and Satone had scheduled for tonight. She paced back and forth in the kitchen before she took the sizzling pot roast out of the oven. She could smell it; the vegetables and beef made an exquisite at-home scent. She smiled wide as the buzzer on the oven had went off. She almost skipped to the oven with an excited smile on her face as she took it out. When she opened the lid, a gust of steam escaped and couldn't be more happy about her meal.

She was startled by the doorbell, and her cheeks got a little pink. She knew who was at the door. She frantically set out the plates and forks on the table, and then hurried to the door. Before she got to the door, she looked in the mirror to make sure her hair was in place and her make-up was fine. She wore a black dress, short to her knees. It was laced in a corset on the sides of her torso and black ribbon loosely fall from her back. Satisfied with her look, she opened the door. There he stood.. in his trench coat. Underneath he had a fine grey button-up shirt with a black tie. One hand in his pocket, and the other holding 3 roses, he smiled lightly and said, "May I come in?" Lanii's face grew a little more red and she stepped back as she said welcoming, "Of course! Please make yourself comfortable, Satone." He stepped in, and he looked to his left. He giggled and said, "My.. something smells AMAZING!" Her face brightened and she said confidently, "It's pot roast. I cooked it with onions, celery, red potatoes and..well.. a special ingredient of mine. It's a secret, though. Family recipe." He walked into the kitchen and his mouth watered slightly as he saw the meal. "Hungry?" she asked. "Yes M'am!", he replied as he put his jacket on the back of the chair.

Lanii couldn't be more happy. She saw the man of her dreams enjoying her cooking. She would cook him more if it meant that he would be happy and full. Satone pat the napkin to his lips and cleared his throat. "THAT, my dear, was amazing. Thank you so much for this fantastic dinner.", he said to her across the table with a soft smile on his face. She blushed some, and said as she looked down as her hands, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Satone." There was a silence. Lanii had broken it when she decided to pick up the plates and cups. She started to stack the cups onto the plates, and Satone had stood up in front of her. "Please.. allow me to help.", he said softly to her. He gently lifted the dishes from her hands and smiled as he turned to put them in the sink. He reached for the hot water knob on the sink and turned it, but Lanii had stepped over and turned it back. "O-Oh, please. I'm not worried about those right now. Please, let's relax.", she said panicking almost. He looked a bit concerned, but went a long with it. He nodded and went into the living room. She followed him, but she suddenly noticed a flaw. The fire had gone out! "SHIT! I'm so sorry! I hadn't any idea that the fire had gone out!", she said embarrassed. He giggled lightly and said confidently, "Not a problem, allow me." He held his hand out to the fireplace. Suddenly, the embers on the logs had started to light up and then a fire grew. Amazed and relieved, Lanii smiled. She turned around and took a few steps to the window. She moved the curtain a little bit to see outside. She often found beauty in just looking at the sky. The stars made her think of Satone. She thought, someone could see stars in the sky and think nothing of it. But when Lanii saw the stars, she thought about all of the amazing science and beauty it truly has that should be more appreciated and cherished. Like Satone.. She cherishes him.

Lost in her own thought, she was startled by a hand touching her shoulder. Her shoulders jumped. "I'm sorry I startled you, Lanii. Are you alright? You seem tense.", Satone softly inquired. She didn't know what to say. She was so happy. She had the stars and Satone. Her favorite things. She looked up at him, and her cheeks started to grow very red. She started to grow weak. She wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to be near him. Her heart beat against her chest like a fist, and her ears grew a little red as well. She stuttered, "S-Sa-Satone. I-I uhh.. I.. uhm.. " He looked down at her, worried. He asked, "Lanii, what is it? I'm HERE.. " A tear began to run down her cheek as she looked back up at him towering over her. His forest green eyes on his gentle face mesmerized her. His skin almost glowed at the moonlight had hit his face. She couldn't take it. "I know you are..and.. that makes me so happy, Satone.", she said as she wiped her cheek. She smiled at him. He still looked concerned.. but he was glad nothing was wrong. They locked eyes then. Satone began to lean his head down closer to Lanii. He whispered, "You know if anything is wrong-" She cuts him off, "Satone.. I've missed you. I've missed you dearly and I.. I just want this to be perfect for you." He smiled a little, and then leaned closer, almost close to her lips. She puts her hands on his chest as he slips his hands around her waste gently. She could feel his hands through the satin. Her face lit up with a cherry red. He softly said, "Tremble not, my Lanii.. " Their lips met and softly pressed against each other. After a few seconds, Lanii retreated, and breathed out,"Oh..Satone.." Her pupils were dilated and her lips quivered. They looked in each others eyes.. and leaned close again. They locked lips once more, except this time, more suddenly. Their noses began to rub against each other as they started tilting their heads. Lanii's arms began to wrap around Satone's neck, and his hands started to wrap her back, caressing her.

A light kissing began to get heavier. They slipped their tongue out a little occasionally, and then more often. Satone began to rub Lanii's lower and higher back more heavily. And then.. his left hand had slipped down from her lower back.. over her butt.. and onto the back of her thigh. She very lightly moaned as he lifted her leg up to his waist. He began to kiss the corner of her mouth and then her cheek. Blood rushed like lava in her veins. She began to get really warm under her stomach area. Satone's lips, softly and passionately, moved down from her cheek, to her jaw and upper neck. Lanii felt weightless. She felt his lips on her neck.. and his warm hand gently holding her leg with his hand under her skirt. Her right hand slipped to the back of his head, and she slid her fingers through his long, silver hair. It was like silk. Suddenly, Satone picked up Lanii. He looked her in the eyes and said softly, "Lanii, my dear, are you alright?" She was so lost in his eyes.. and so weak. But she felt amazing. She said, "Please.. do not stop.. I'm already so warm inside." He smiled at what she said. He asked, nodding towards the wooden staircase behind the wall, "Shall we?" Lanii giggled lightly, for she was eager. He turned his body.. and with her in his arms, he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. It was sort of dark, but the night sky had shed light that poured into the room through the criss-crossed pattern windows. When they entered, Satone closed the door behind him, and laid Lanii onto the bed which was made with fluffy and plump white pillows and lavender blankets. She giggled lightly as Satone turned the lock on the door.

To be continued..


End file.
